


LEARN THE FEAR

by TRASHiNiMA



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Obsession, Porn With Plot, Tentacles, Yandere
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRASHiNiMA/pseuds/TRASHiNiMA
Summary: 《 Red... Appela une première fois Black d'une voix déformée. Oh, Red, Red, Red..."La bête minauda en s'avançant dans sa direction d'un pas lourd."Tu as toujours été mon préféré.》(SOON TO BE TRANSLATED IN ENGLISH)
Relationships: Black/Red (Among Us)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	LEARN THE FEAR

**Author's Note:**

> Explicit fanfiction [+18]  
> Type: BL (bxb)  
> Contents: smut, violence  
> Pairing : Black x Red  
> The characters belongs to InnerSloth

Le séjour dans la station Skeld avait rapidement viré au cauchemar lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent leur premier cadavre.

"Nous ne sommes que dix sur ce vaisseau, comment est-ce possible ?! Gronda White en frappant la table de son point.  
\- J'y crois pas ... Brown ... Qui a put faire une chose pareil ... ? Murmura Red encore sous le choc. Ce n'est même pas un meurtre à ce stade là, c'est de l'acharnement tant son corps était mutilé!  
\- Il y a un traître parmi nous, fit sombrement Cyan.  
\- Ou peut-être plusieurs ... ? Renchérit Yellow caché derrière Orange.  
\- C'est vrai ça ! Attendez, j'ai vu Green traîner autour de Brown ce matin ! C'est certainement lui le traître !Accusa alors Pink que la peur rendait irrationnelle et agité au point de devoir se faire retenir par deux personnes.  
\- Qui me dit que ce n'est pas TOI, le traitre, hein ?! M'accuser aussi vite, tu as quelque chose à te reprocher peut-être ? Je revenais de la Navigation, se justifia ce dernier prêt à en découdre. Brown était encore en vie quand je suis parti, demande à Blue qui m'a rejoint !  
\- Bon stop, ça suffit tout les deux, se battre ne mènera à rien ! Qui a vu quoi, et où ? S'interposa alors Purple afin de calmer les ingénieurs sur les nerfs.  
\- J'étais aux alentours du réacteur avec Yellow et White, se hâta de répondre Orange. On a rien vu de suspect.  
\- Avec Pink et Cyan on était en pause déjeuner, confia Purple."

Red faisait les cent pas devant la table de conférence. Il avait été en contacte avec bon nombre de personnes toute la journée, il n'était donc pas nécessaire qu'il se justifie. Cependant ... Qui avait put bien faire une chose pareil ? Qui disait la vérité ? Qui mentait ? Plus il observait ses collègues, plus l'idée qu'une personne qui soit proche de lui ait été capable d'être l'auteur de cet atrocité était absurde. Ils avaient fait tant de missions ensembles, se côtoyaient tout les jours. C'etait insensé ...

Pink se retourna alors dans la direction de la personne qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début. Derrière eux, Black était appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés.

"Ton attitude est très suspecte, Black. Tu étais où ?"

L'intéressé releva légèrement la tête dans la direction de son interlocuteur mais ne répondit pas.

"Réponds, enfoiré ! Tu étais OÙ ?!  
\- Pink, calmes toi, bon sang !  
\- Il était où ?! Rugit Pink en se dégageant de l'emprise de Purple.  
\- Avec moi !  
\- Red ?"

Ledit Red s'était interposé en prenant place devant l'immense ingénieur vêtu de noir.

"On était ensembles à l'infirmerie, je faisais un scanner corporel, il était assis sur un lit."

Pink était sur les nerfs mais n'en rajouta pas plus.

"On doit se mettre au travail, ne pas s'occuper du vaisseau pourrait tous nous tuer.  
\- On devrait faire des groupes, par sécurité, proposa Cyan en se tournant vers Purple.  
\- Bonne idée, renchérit alors ce dernier. Essayons de toujours savoir qui fait quoi, d'accord ? Restons sur nos gardes.  
\- Je n'aime pas du tout le fait que potentiellement... La personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance soit un meurtrier, confia White."

Red hocha doucement la tête avant de se tourner vers Black.

"Tu viens Black ? On a du travail au réacteur."

Black hocha alors la tête en donnant un coup de rein afin de se décoller du mur auquel il était appuyé puis lui emboîta le pas. Le chemin se fit en silence, seul le bruit de leurs chaussures sur la plateforme métallique et le frottement de leur combinaison raisonnait dans le hall.

"Merci, pour tout à l'heure."

La voix de Black surpris Red en pleine réflexion. Il releva la tête dans la direction de son compagnon et lui donna un coup de hanche contre la sienne.

"Tu as toujours été là pour me protéger, il fallait bien que je fasse taire cet imbécile de Pink, tu sais comment il est."

Dommage qu'ils ne puissent pas retirer leurs scaphandres avant de se trouver dans les dortoirs mais c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Red arrivait mieux à se confier lorsque son visage était dissimulé.

Black vint alors copier son geste, heurtant sa hanche avec la sienne de facon taquine mais avec un peu plus de force que prévu et l'envoya à quelques pas plus loin. Red se mit à rire en revenant à son niveau et ajouta sur un ton léger.

"Puis, je me suis toujours senti en sécurité avec toi."

_Ah, pauvre_ _Red_ _._

_..._

Tout semblait s'être figé dans le temps. Les chaises et les tables renversées mais sans jamais toucher le sol. Le corps de Purple était plaqué au mur, sa gorge entourée par une appendice noir dégoulinante d'une substance noirâtre alors que la partie inférieur de son corps gisait au sol, sang et tripes tapissant la plateforme métallique de la cafétéria.

Red ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de cette image traumatisante. Ses poumons semblaient atrophiés, il aurait voulut hurler de terreur mais sa gorge ne pouvait émettre le moindre son.

Black était l'imposteur. Le monstre qui avait presque décimé la totalité des passagers du vaisseau.

_Pourquoi ..._ _Black_ ?

Ce dernier n'avait rien d'humain si ce n'est que sa forme bipède. Deux cornes ornées son casque, l'une d'entres elles brisée et ce n'est que lorsqu'il relâcha la partie supérieure de Purple que Red aperçue le sang de ce dernier qui s'écoulait le long des griffes acérées de la bête.

Red était le dernier survivant du vaisseau et la terrifiante réalité que personne ne lui viendrait en aide le pétrifié.

"Red... Appela une première fois Black d'une voix déformée. Oh, Red, Red, Red..."

La bête minauda en s'avançant dans sa direction d'un pas lourd.

"Tu as toujours été mon préféré."

Red se releva brusquement face au danger et parvint à s'enfuir de la cafétéria. Ses jambes lourdes et tremblantes peinaient à supporter son poids alors qu'il tentait de rejoindre la salle du Medbay. Il trébucha plusieurs fois dans sa course et en apercevant enfin la porte, il accéléra jusqu'à ce qu'il se jette dans la pièce en dérapant et referma la porte en martelant le panneau de contrôle dans la panique.

Il fit un bond en arrière, son coeur dans sa gorge lorsque Black le fit sursauter en frappant la porte violemment.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu es en sécurité ici, mh ?  
\- Pourquoi... Pourquoi, Black ? Qu'est-ce que tu es ?  
\- Ça n'a que peu d'importance à présent. Pourquoi ne pas ouvrir ? Retarder l'inévitable ne te fera que plus de mal et crois moi, cela ne me fait pas plaisir.  
\- LAISSE MOI !"

Hurla alors Red à la porte. Il se réfugia dans le fond de la pièce et se laissa enfin tomber dans le coin, ses jambes ne pouvant visiblement plus soutenir son corps. Repliant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, Red tenta alors de se calmer, relativiser, réduire son rythme cardiaque en détresse mais... Comment relativiser lorsque ses heures étaient comptées ?

Il n'avait ni eau, ni nourriture et l'oxygène sur le vaisseau n'était pas illimité. En y pensant sombrement, qu'il meurt de faim ou de soif... C'était plus préférable que de finir dans le même état que tout ses défunts collègues dont il avait découvert les corps démembrés.

Son attention fût alors de nouveau attiré au niveau de la porte lorsqu'il entendit un court-circuit puis un grissement contre la paroi métallique.

"Ce jeu de chat et la souris est visiblement le meilleur que j'ai jamais eu."

...

Combien de minutes, d'heures s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il s'était enfermé dans l'infirmerie ? Difficile à dire. Sa tablette ne fonctionnait plus et sa montre était brisée. La fatigue et le manque d'adrénaline rendait sa tête aussi lourde qu'une brique. À chaque secondes il manquait de piquer du nez, ses yeux se refermant dangereusement.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit ce bruit qu'il redoutait tant que son corps retrouva cette sensation de peur qui le força à se lever et retrouver la porte.

Black était dans les ventilations.

Avec horreur, il découvrit aussi que ce monstre avait saboté le système de la porte qui ne répondait plus aux commandes. Il etait coincé et Black n'allait pas tardé à émerger de la trappe.

Que faire ?

Que faire ?

Que faire, que faire, que faire ? Se battre ? Avec quelle arme ? Il allait mourir ici, seul, par la main d'une personne dont il avait confiance. Dont il avait partagé tant de moments, même intimes.

Sa respiration devenait incontrôlable, chaque expirations embuaient l'intérieur de sa visière. Le son des pas dans la ventilation raisonnaient dans son crâne comme si Black rampait dans casque.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il aperçut la trappe se soulever et deux cornes dépasser que des larmes vinrent s'écouler le long de ses joues. Il espérait seulement que cela se passe en vitesse, qu'il ne meurt pas dans une souffrance agonisante.

"Red ..."

Ronronna alors Black en s'extirpant du conduit d'aération avec une lenteur exagérée.

"Pitié Black ... Le supplia l'ingénieur en se plaquant contre la porte, n'ayant nul part autre où aller.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas ... Chuchota alors Black en caressant son casque presque amoureusement. Tout va bien maintenant."

Pétrifié, toute la vie de Red défilait devant ses yeux. Son enfance, sa première crème glacée, ses parents, première console, premier amour, le campus d'astronomie, La Nasa, sa première mission, Black.

Dans un geste désespéré, il fit glisser sa main dans sa poche arrière et récupéra un couteau de poche dont il retira la lame. Black lui jeta un regard curieux.

Il savait pertinement qu'il ne faisait pas le poids et Red voulait s'épargner de mourir comme tout les autres alors autant ... prendre sa propre vie et en finir.

Sa main autour du couteau tremblait telle une feuille et le tintement de la lame était effrayant. Il avait envie de vomir. Il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir planter la lame en plein coeur mais c'était mieux que de subir cette effrayant mort que Black allait lui faire subir.

"Tu penses vraiment pouvoir rivaliser avec moi avec ce jouet ? C'est adorable, le chambra le plus grand.  
\- Ce n'est pas pour toi... Chuchota faiblement l'ingénieur.  
\- Ah ... ? Ta voix tremblante de peur m'empêche de bien entendre.  
\- Ce n'est ... pas ... POUR TOI !"

D'un grand geste, il releva son bras et sans hésiter une seconde de plus, rabattue la lame droit sur son propre coeur.

...

Plic ... Ploc ... Red entrouvrit légèrement les yeux, son regard jonchant le sol. Des gouttes noirâtres venaient à se laisser tomber sur ses chaussures de sécurités.  
Plic ... Ploc ... L'ingénieur remonta alors son regard dans la direction de sa propre poitrine. La lame n'avait jamais traversé sa chaire. Ce n'était pas son sang qui s'écoulait sur le sol.

"Pourquoi...?"

Souffla Red dont la voix menaçait de s'ébrouer. L'horreur de la situation rendait son corps incontrôlable. Il tremblait avec une telle violence qu'il en relâcha la lame de couteau qu'il tenait, encore logée dans la main de Black.

Black recula alors en retirant la lame et jeta l'objet quelques mètres plus loin.

"Tu as vraiment songé à te poignarder... Souffla tristement Black."

De sa main monstrueuse, il remonta le long de la fermeture éclair de ce dernier en laissant une trainée noire sur son chemin jusqu'à ce que sa paume se dépose sur le coeur battant de l'ingénieur.

"Si j'avais voulut que tout cela se finisse aussi vite ... Tu ne serais plus là pour en parler.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ... ? "

Que voulait Black, réellement ? Voulait-il savourer sa dernière proie en la torturant ? Red en eut un haut le coeur. Black avait été son compagnon de voyage, comment pouvait-il ...?

"Tu n'es pas Black, qui es-tu ?! Il ne ferait jamais ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu es ?!"

Black laissa sa tête tomber en avant. Ses épaules furent secouées de soubresauts avant qu'un rire sombre ne lui échappe.

"Et pourtant, c'est bien moi. Ça l'a toujours été. Et toi, Red ...  
\- Que .. Black...?!"

Red tenta de regarder ce qui se passait à ses pieds mais Black maintenait sa tête relevée d'une main autour de sa gorge. L'ingénieur sentait deux appendices serpenter fermement le long de ses jambes, entourant ses cuisses alors que deux autres tentacules venaient à s'insinuer à l'intérieur de son casque.

"Black ! Black, stop ! STOP !"

Red se mit à remuer avec violence en tentant de se libérer de cette étreinte et repousser son agresseur. Les tentacules à l'interieur de son casque se mirent à envahir sa cavité buccale et le força à garder sa bouche ouverte. Red avait les larmes aux yeux et cette tentacule qui glissait au fond de sa gorge manqua de le faire régurgiter.

"J'ai attendu si longtemps pour pouvoir enfin te toucher, faire de toi ma chose parce que Red ... Tu es à moi."

Red se mit à hurler. Pleurer. Il se sentait suffoquer, étourdi par le manque d'oxygène. Puis tout devint noir.

...

Son corps était engourdi. Il avait l'impression que son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines et que chaque secondes qui passaient allait le rendre fou. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux de nouveau, la première chose qu'il aperçu était Black qui tenait ses jambes en l'air, ses mains à l'intérieur de ses genoux. L'imposteur bougeait d'un rythme lent et langoureux et Red ne put s'empêcher de gémir lorsque son corps se mit à trembler de plaisir.

Plaisir ?

L'ingénieur jeta un regard entre ses jambes et aperçu avec effroi qu'ils étaient intimement connectés.

"N-Non ... Non... De nouvelles larmes menacèrent de couler le long de ses joues.  
\- Shhhh ... Là, là ... Le rassura Black. Regardes ça ... Nous sommes liés, nous ne faisons qu'un."

Black agrippa la visière de l'ingénieur et le força à regarder son étrange pénis profondément logé en lui. L'imposteur le tortura en se retirant doucement, se donnant en spectacle à Red qui ne pouvait en croire ses yeux. Black était d'une longueur et d'une épaisseur effrayante.

La main de son agresseur relâcha sa visière en reprenant sa place initiale avant de revenir se loger à l'intérieur de son captif avec un coup de rein particulièrement brutale.

Red en eut le souffle coupé.

"STOP !"

Le supplia ce dernier à l'agonke lorsque Black commença à rire et accélérer sa cadence. Il se délectait de la détresse et la souffrance de Red. Il faisait en sorte de faire exactement l'opposé de ce qu'il demandait.

"La substance sur mes tentacules que je t'ai faite avaler en les enfonçant dans ta gorge contient un aphrodisiaque, l'informa Black. Ton corps m'appartient et regardes ça..."

Black relâcha une des jambes de son homologue et attrapa le membre de Red dans sa main, masturbant ce dernier.

Red serra ses mains sur le matelas de l'infirmerie. Son souffle était haletant et la sensation de plaisir qui grimpait dangereusement en lui le fit paniquer. Comment son corps pouvait accepter une chose pareil ? Comment pouvait-il avoir envie de Black de cette façon ? A chaque fois que l'imposteur se retirait, il se retrouvait avec un manque et tremblait de plaisir une fois que Black revenait le satisfaire en s'enfonçant jusqu'à la garde.

"Ton corps me veut, grogna Black. Il est bien plus honnête que toi."

Red releva légèrement la tête, fixant Black à travers sa visière. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passerait après tout ça mais à ce moment précis ... Il ne pensait qu'à son propre plaisir. Il voulait oublier où il était, avec qui.

Une tentacule se faufila de nouveau à l'intérieur de sa visière. Lentement, l'appendice humide vint se frotter contre sa lèvre, visiblement intéressée par ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. La main de Black autour de son pénis était divine, couplée par son membre qui l'empalait. Red ferma les yeux et ouvrit la bouche, invitant la forme noirâtre à rencontrer sa langue, suçotant cette dernière avant que Black ne se penche sur lui et ne chuchote suavement.

"Tu vas jouir pour moi ..."

La main sur son pénis accéléra et Red vint alors entourer les hanches de son homologue de ses jambes alors que Black vint prendre une de ses mains dans la sienne qu'il plaqua sur le matelas au niveau de sa tête.

Son ventre commença à se contracter et Black devint de plus en plus violent, fouillant ses entrailles à la recherche de sa prostate jusqu'à ce que Red ne se répande sur son propre estomac, son corps convulsant sous l'effet de l'euphorie.

Black n'arrêta pas pour autant et faisait bouger sa main sur son membre afin de récupérer sa semence jusqu'à la dernière goutte mais aussi afin de savourer l'étroitesse de sa cavité autour de son membre. Black serra la main de Red dans la sienne lorsqu'il jouit.

L'imposteur cessa de bouger quelques secondes avant de se retirer. Un filet noirâtre s'écoulait de l'intimité de Red, suintant le long de ses cuisses jusqu'à sol.

Red se sentait humilié, dénué de toutes émotions. Il était résolu à mourir, maintenant que son ravisseur avait finit de jouer avec lui. Il resta allongé sans bouger, souillé, sa combinaison déchirée au niveau de ses parties intimes par Black afin de faciliter son activité.

Immobile, l'ingénieur attendait le coup de grâce. Black s'approcha, une main tendue dans sa direction, caressant ce qui devrait être sa joue sous son casque.

"Oh ... Toi et moi, Red, ensembles, jusqu'à la fin des temps ... Jubila Black."


End file.
